1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable flat-back floor sitter chairs and more particularly pertains to providing increased convenience, comfort and adjustability to flat-back or sitter chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing various features to chairs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,631 an invalid chair which includes a first and second frame between which is removably supported a seat assembly which is longitudinally slidable with respect to the side frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,722 discloses an invalid chair having an adjustable headrest, seat, and footrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,774 discloses an invalid chair having a seat divided into a central saddle portion and a leg supporting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,529 discloses a two-part invalid chair which enables a patient to be easily transferred from a lying position on a bed to a seated position on a chair, or vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,423 discloses an invalid chair having a support frame which includes a main support section, a seat support section pivotable on the main frame section and a back frame section, pivotable on the seat support section of the frame.
In this respect, the adjustable flat-back floor sitter chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing increased convenience, comfort and adjustability to flat-back or sitter chairs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable flat-back floor sitter chairs which can be used for providing increased convenience, comfort and adjustability to flat-back or sitter chairs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.